


Suit Yourself

by cream_pudding



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AkuRoku Week 2019, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hotel Sex, M/M, New Clothes, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cream_pudding/pseuds/cream_pudding
Summary: Roxas, attending a work conference, experiences a colossal wardrobe mishap. The attractive redhead he’s been eyeing off the last few days comes to the rescue… despite also being the reason for the mishap.





	Suit Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AkuRoku Week 2019. Prompt - New Clothes.
> 
> Explicit content below.
> 
> Thank you, [Paopusky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopusky/) for beta'ing. ❤️

It was day two of the four-day-long conference Roxas was attending for work. He was put up in a dingy hotel room, half an hour’s bus ride from the large (and far too expensive) hotel the conference was held at. Even if it wasn't the best, it was still free accommodation which work provided, thus saving him a three-hour daily commute with his car between his home and this personal development opportunity. So he was truly feeling lucky just to be there at all. 

His own crummy accommodation aside, everything else was outstanding. The conference provided free buffet breakfast and lunches, so Roxas only had to get his dinners sorted, which was a pretty sweet deal, all in all. And the conference itself proved interesting and stimulating. He could _feel_ his brain expanding with how much he learned and took in. He found himself frantically scribbling diligent notes so he wouldn't forget a single detail; rather eager to be able to report back to his boss and colleagues, once he got back home.

At least he _tried _taking notes as diligently as possible; an arduous task whenever one particular incredibly attractive man, who sat one row in front and three seats to his left, began talking. Roxas had spotted him yesterday the very instant he had set foot in the conference room, which was set up like a lecture theatre. The vibrant red hair had been eye-catching enough, but when Roxas had heard him speak up to ask questions, it nearly short-circuited his brain. Roxas paid attention and took notes during the conference… but whenever the redhead spoke, Roxas forgot his executive functions, which caused him to stare vacantly, lost and adrift on a floating cloud of daydreams made up of getting the courage to speak to the man, or already being really good friends with him and asking him over to his hotel room for a cup of coffee, which his mind made quick work of deteriorating into something pornographic; getting pounded into the mattress, or sofa, or against the bathroom wall of his room.

Roxas snapped out of it every time the man stopped talking and resumed his activity of paying attention.

There were only two days to go, but Roxas already missed the thought of this redhead no longer being in his immediate vicinity after the conference ended. He'd miss that sultry voice, the attractive high cheekbones, strong jaw, and piercing eyes; they were so _green_. 

Roxas only saw him from afar, at the dining hall and in the lecture space. He couldn't imagine how mind-blowingly attractive the other man must be up close. But he wanted to find out. He told himself he would approach him to introduce himself by the end of that day, and maybe gauge if he was at all interested in going out for dinner.

Needless to say, Roxas chickened out as he approached the redhead at the close of the day, veering off to the right to head to the bathrooms because those green eyes had noticed and locked onto him, making Roxas feel utterly unprepared and like a complete idiot.

_'What would I even _say?' he screamed at himself internally as he holed himself up in a stall to escape all prying eyes. ‘_Hey, I've been seeing you around at the conference and I think you're _super_ hot and your voice gives me a boner!'_ _No!_ Of course he couldn't say that. 

It wasn't normal to have such strong reactions to people who were complete strangers. Roxas was being weird. He decided to sleep it off and to never speak or think of this ever again after the conference was over.

But it proved a long two remaining days. On day three everyone—all 100 attendees—were paired into groups of five to prepare for a presentation they needed to give the following day, using all the knowledge they had gained over the last two days. They would be graded on a pass/fail and receive their certificates of completion accordingly.

Roxas got paired into the same group as the redhead. Roxas got _paired_ into _redhead's_ _group!_ _Roxas_ got _paired_ with _Axel!_ For that was his name. Axel. Roxas found that name a perfect encapsulation of his sexy appearance; _Axel;_ Roxas rolled the name over in his head and felt how it fit on his tongue by quietly whispering it. He almost forgot to give his own name when the introduction round had reached him, with how transfixed he was thinking about the sultry, heavily mascaraed eyes, that sharp nose, cheekbones and chin. And those _long_ fingers…

Roxas had no clue how he'd pay attention to anything or come across as competent. He knew he was, but his brain refused to function whenever he looked at Axel, who sat right across from him in the circle of chairs they formed, to nut out their ideas and workshop the problem they had been assigned to present.

Axel was _funny._ Axel was _hot._ Axel was _clever_ and _passionate_ and so full of _good ideas. _Roxas remembered he had his own thoughts and ideas though after lunch. He also remembered he had a mouth, so voiced his opinions. 

Axel smiled at him. Roxas took that smile with him into his hotel bed that night.

Roxas pulled at the collar of his white business shirt. He didn't like having to dress up in his suit, or the prospect of showing everyone else what he had absorbed these last three days, but there was no way he could get out of the group presentation… or sitting through everyone else's. Even worse, his group's presentation was toward the end of the day, which meant he would stew in nervous anxiety until then. At least everyone would be sitting with their designated groups, so Roxas could look at Axel and daydream, to stop himself from getting nervous by overthinking.

Roxas got there at his usual time, partook of the morning refreshments, which would see him through until lunch, and found his group's designated sitting spot. He sat and waited for everyone else to file into the large conference room, and they did. Everyone bar Axel. Roxas' group wasn't concerned though, because Axel sent the designated team leader a message, stating he was running late but would be there soon. 

The morning got underway. The presentations started and Roxas grew agitated the more he watched and listened. Everyone else seemed so much better at talking and forming logical arguments than what he would be able to pull off. He had faith in his group, but not himself.

Roxas excused himself, about an hour and a half in, busting for the toilet as he had indulged in too much coffee at the tea and coffee station earlier, and then also the table water.

He left, heading for the washroom, pulling the heavy-set wooden door shut as quietly as he could, so as not to disturb anyone, and turned around—he smacked straight into someone to the sound of a _crunch_ and an, _"Oh shit!"_

Roxas yelped and leaped back, bending over and pulling at his suit jacket and shirt, hissing. Hot liquid splattered him and soaked in, sitting right against his skin.

"I'm so sorry, shit, sorry!" came the apology and Roxas forgot to be mad or angry because it was Axel before him, looking concerned, and flustered.

"It's okay," Roxas said, still holding his clothes away from his skin as much as possible so not to burn himself. It was far from okay though. Roxas unbuttoned his jacket and looked up at Axel; his coffee cup crushed in his hand, wearing a pristine looking dark-blue suit and plain white shirt underneath. Not a drop of coffee damage could be seen.

Roxas sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Roxas. Lemme help you clean up." Axel pressed the palm of his hand to the small of Roxas' back and led him to the washroom. Roxas was caught between frustrated irritation and… _Axel!_ He tried to, somehow, stay calm. 

The washroom was empty and Roxas stripped his jacket off, examining the dark brown stain closely. It was very obvious, not helped by the fact that Roxas' suit was—_had been_—light Gray in color. The stain was also all down the front of his white shirt. He didn't think sepia was a good or acceptable color choice for a business shirt to have. Even his pants hadn't been safe. There were awful-looking streaks and drops down his thighs and around his crotch.

Roxas held his head for a moment before he went for the paper towel dispenser, pulling out a wad of towels, wetting them and trying to rub at the wash of coffee on his clothes.

Axel was there, a background sound of, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Fuck, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help? Let me get that dry-cleaned for you."

Roxas frowned. All the flustered feelings he'd had about Axel the past few days vanished on seeing himself like this in the washroom mirror. He felt grumpy and humiliated. "I'll send you the bill."

Axel nodded vigorously. "Yeah, of course. Please do."

Roxas sighed and gave up wiping at himself. "I can't go out like this. I can't give a presentation like this."

"We've got most of the day left. Can you go back to your room and put on something else?"

Roxas wrinkled his nose. "I've only got one suit."

"Let me buy you one!" Axel exclaimed, enthusiastically.

With a wide-eyed stare, Roxas said, "N-no, I couldn't let you do that."

"No, you can. I fucked up. I shouldn't have gone so fast. Let me get you a new suit. I know a great shop near here. Not too pricey either."

"No, I _really_ can’t accept that."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Axel looked serious about that, his face hard-set.

“I’m not accepting either.” The anger which Roxas _should_ be feeling rekindled.

They both glowered at each other. Axel’s grumpy expression evaporated first as a lightbulb seemed to pop up for him. “Wait a minute… if you won’t let me get you a new suit then… how about you wear one of mine? I packed two spares.”

The anger inside of Roxas fizzled out. That sounded like a far more reasonable suggestion but… he also laughed. “Look at us… anything you’ve got would be a bag on me.”

“Ahh, but that is where my _genius_ comes in," Axel tapped his head. "I’ve got some needle and thread with me. I can hem everything up and cinch stuff in and make it fit a bit better on you.”

Roxas’ mouth hung open a little. “You sew?”

“Yeah, well… I cosplay. It comes in handy. I know basic things and I’m used to things breaking in transit or on the day, so I'm pretty okay at mending stuff.”

Somehow, Roxas managed to stare even harder. “You _cosplay?”_

“Yeah,” A sheepish grin grew on Axel’s face. “Look, we don’t have all day, so how about it; let me buy you a suit, or come back to my hotel room and let me tailor one of my old suits for you. I won’t take no for an answer.”

Roxas considered his options. He couldn’t really afford a new wardrobe; his budget was stretched too thin at present. The second optioned seemed far more acceptable. Roxas picked that.

With his jacket under his arm, he followed Axel out, feeling less hot under the collar since the coffee incident; both in anger, and flustered feelings. Axel was still tremendously hot, but being put out by the suit fiasco helped temper Roxas’ nerves. 

"You think we'll get in trouble for not sitting through the presentations?" Roxas asked timidly, walking beside Axel, down the hall and past the conference hall.

"I'll send a message explaining what happened." Axel pulled out his phone, and started typing furiously.

They reached the elevator. Roxas looked back at the door they should be behind. The elevator chimed and he stepped in. The doors closed and he was still too focused on stressing out about not attending the presentations to notice what Axel was doing. When the elevator began moving in an unexpected direction, Roxas startled a little with surprise, and asked, “Why’re we going up?”

“My room’s on the thirteenth floor.”

“What?” Roxas stared. “You are staying here? In _this_ hotel?”

“Yeah. Is there an issue?”

“No… but… why were you so late today?”

“Ah…" Axel looked sheepish and rubbed at himself briefly. "I wanted a decent cup of coffee. I guess _you_ got most of it though,” Axel gave a small smile.

Roxas snorted with a tight laugh. Axel grinned and chuckled. 

They stepped out, headed down the hallway to room 8, and Axel let them in. Roxas looked around, slightly envious of the upgraded feel of this room compared to his own. 

"Did your work pay for this?" Roxas marveled as they moved out of the small hallway and into the large space beyond, housing a queen bed pushed against one wall, a large window looking out onto the city park across the road, a comfortable looking sofa in the middle of the space, turned toward the large flat-screen TV, and a writing desk on the far side of the room.

"Yeah."

"Damn," Roxas cursed. "My work totally cheaped out on me."

"Oh? Where are you staying?"

"The Merton South. It's all the way downtown."

"Ahh. My room and bed's so big you could have shared with me."

Roxas' stomach dropped at the wild insinuating scenarios his brain leaped at as he looked at the big bed. Luckily Axel distracted him from turning completely beet red by motioning to the sofa and saying, “Make yourself at home, I’ll just go grab the things I’ll need,” and, with purpose, walked around. Roxas went and sat down, watching Axel pull open a mirrored wardrobe door next to the bed and taking out a dark maroon suit. “Will this one be okay, or do you want to wear the black one?” Axel motioned to it as it hung in the wardrobe.

“That one’s fine, as long as you think it’ll fit me.”

“I’ll make it fit you. Take off your clothes.” 

Roxas’ stomach dropped again. Axel turned back around, pulling out a white shirt and shut the wardrobe door. “Well, c’mon, we don’t have all day.” With long strides, Axel came over to stand before Roxas and put the clothes down beside him.

Roxas looked up at the other man, his stomach buzzing and a heat welling up inside.

“Are you feeling shy?” Axel smiled so innocently that Roxas could almost construe it as _too_ innocent.

That look did _nothing_ to calm Roxas’ racing heart. He wrinkled his nose and told himself to snap out of it. He was being so foolish and imagining things. Axel wasn't into him. He was just trying to fix his mistake, and it's not like Axel was asking him to take his underwear off… but he wanted to—Roxas frowned deeply at that thought. He stood up to undress, and as soon as he began unbuttoning his shirt, Axel moved away. A resentful, _'See, he's not interested,’_ echoed around Roxas' skull. He kept working on getting his shirt and pants off, watching Axel from the corner of his eye.

Axel meanwhile went to his suitcase, which sat on the ground near the wardrobe, and rummaged through things. “I’ve got needle and thread and scissors. Never leave home without them. Never know what might break. Especially buttons. You ever buy something and the buttons just pop right off?” Axel groaned and got up, walking back toward Roxas.

“Yeah, sometimes.” Roxas ignored the buzzing inside himself and pushed down the red-hot feelings as he was mostly naked with Axel coming toward him. He quickly made to pull on Axel’s pants, which were bundled up on the sofa. It felt weird putting on someone else’s clothes, especially ones that not in a million years would ever fit him right. The trouser legs were _so long_ on him, the fabric, which usually sat at the knees, came down to Roxas' mid-calf. At least the waist seemed to sit okay as he zipped and buttoned himself up.

Next, he reached for the shirt, slipping it on. The sleeves of cotton cascaded and formed a waterfall. Roxas' heart fell.

"Go on, put on the jacket,” Axel enthused like he saw absolutely nothing wrong.

Roxas pulled the sleeves up to his elbows, to be able to use his hands. With a huff of discouragement, he said, "This won't work. You're too big for me." 

Axel stared and then chortled.

Roxas turned away with sheer embarrassment, grabbing the suit jacket. God… he couldn't believe he had just said _that, _and despite not meaning it like that his mind had gone _straight there_. He refocused and pulled on the suit jacket. It was equally as long as the shirt. The bottom of the fabric came down _almost_ to his knees. Roxas felt like a little kid trying too hard to be grown up by wearing his dad's too-big suit.

“Hmm,” Axel stood before Roxas, looking him over thoughtfully, rubbing his fingers over the tattoo marks on his face. “Well, it doesn't look like the pants are _too_ bad.” 

“Excuse me? Are we _looking_ at the same thing?” Roxas blurted, incredulous.

A breathy laugh left Axel. “Here, look,” he reached for Roxas, slipping his fingers under the waistband of the trousers. Roxas shrieked and flinched at the sudden touch and warm fingers against his sensitive skin.

Axel yanked his hand away and hastily said, “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that the pants fit around your waist. They _look_ like they do, and if they do then the rest’ll be easy to fix.”

“‘_Easy’_ he says. I’ll believe it when I see it,” Roxas rolled his eyes.

A look of defiant cockiness crossed Axel’s face. “Prepare yourself to be astounded. But, first I gotta check how this all sits on you.”

“Well, clearly, ‘not well at all’ is the answer.”

Axel huffed with a small laugh. “Okay, mister Negative Pants, that’s enough out of you, come over here and stand up on the bench by the bed.” He went over to the bed, Roxas followed, holding the pants legs up like they were a very long dressing gown, so he wouldn’t trip over himself. Axel held out his hand to help Roxas up on the plain wooden bench, which stood at the foot of the bed. Roxas took the offer of help, just to get to hold Axel’s hand, which was very warm.

He got up, turned around, and stood a good head taller than Axel. He looked down at the other man. Seeing Axel looking up at him—craning his head, exposing his slender neck and smiling up at him with eagerness—made Roxas giddy and nervous all at once.

“Okay, so now what?” Roxas asked, trying to sound as indifferent as possible despite his burning cheeks telling a different story.

“Now… I’ve got to properly check everything and hem it all up to the right length. I won’t touch you where you don’t want me to, okay?”

Had Axel meant for that to come out so sultry? Roxas gulped and the butterflies headbanged in his stomach to the wild beating of his heart. He could feel a light sweat breaking out over his brow, but remained silent, focusing on keeping his breathing under control.

Axel stood before Roxas, a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth. ‘_What is he _looking_ at?’_ screamed around Roxas’ head.

“Can I keep going?” Axel asked softly.

“Oh…” Roxas felt so dumb. “Yeah. Yes, of course.” He nodded. His cheeks blazed.

The full smile spread across Axel’s face and he huffed a little. He stepped up close and placed his hands onto Roxas’ waist again, looking up at him for reassurance before he checked the band again.

Roxas forced out a small smile.

Axel continued, running his fingers between the fabric and Roxas’ skin, tugging at the back and sides. “Yeah, I was right, it looks like this won’t need adjusting. You’ll be okay with the belt, but…” Axel ran his hands down both of Roxas’ legs to where the fabric bunched up, straightening and folding it up, and then stood up straight and tapped Roxas’ arms, motioning for him to spread them, which Roxas did. 

Thoughtful humming left Axel’s throat. He ran his hands down Roxas’ arms, folding over the fabric of the shirt and suit jacket. He also examined where the bottom of the jacket sat and then said, “Everything else will need some cinching in and tapering.”

“You really think you can do it?”

“Yeah, one hundred percent.”

Roxas gave a disbelieving hum.

Axel huffed out some air, smiled and shook his head. “Doesn’t matter if you don’t believe me. I’ll prove it to you. Just stand pretty and let me do all the hard work.” Axel busied himself with getting his sewing kit opened up while Roxas wondered if Axel thought he was pretty. 

He stood, quietly watching Axel bent down and on his knees, working on the bottom of the trouser legs. The sight gave Roxas all sorts of feelings and his mind cast back to last night and what he had done to himself whilst imagining a pose much like this, but clearly under very different circumstances. He couldn’t believe how _horny_ he was for Axel. It had all gotten so much worse since yesterday; since finding out how nice Axel was and having _proper_ conversations with him.

Axel’s fingers and hands pushed and stroked against Roxas from time to time. He tried to breathe deeply but also calmly, hoping to look normal, but he could feel how hard the light touches and his overactive imagination were making him. He really hoped Axel wouldn’t see. His crotch was very close to Axel’s face, whenever the man looked up from his work and stood up on his knees to reach for something from his toolkit on the bench. 

At least Axel said nothing. He merely smiled up at him from time to time and tugged and pulled the fabric. He pushes pins, rolled and adjusted the length of the pants and then reached for the scissors.

Roxas started with shock. “What’re you going to do with those?”

Axel shot Roxas a quizzical look. “Cut all this excess material off.”

Roxas gasped. “I… I can’t let you cut your suit apart for me.”

Axel’s face crinkled up with a smile and his eyes drifted back up to look at Roxas. Did his eyes just _linger_ on Roxas’ erection? It was just a slight bulge. Maybe through all the fabric, it was indistinguishable? Roxas tried to convince himself that he was being too paranoid. But either way, whether Axel noticed or not didn’t matter; Roxas’ heart _still _felt like it skipped a beat regardless. 

Axel said, “It’s fine. This suit is destined for the dump anyway. I just brought it with me as a backup.”

“You _sure?”_ Despite it being Axel’s fault that Roxas was in this situation, he still felt bad for putting the other man out in this sort of a way.

“Absolutely sure,” a gentle and lopsided smile graced Axel’s face. “So… can I? I mean, I could just hem it but… that’s a _lot_ of fabric to pin up. It’s easier to just cut it.” He snipped with the scissors he was holding.

Roxas huffed out some air and nodded. “Okay,” He then listened to the sound of the fabric being cut, which made him wince. He felt guilty. Axel kept looking up and reassuring him that it was completely fine, and proceeded to tell Roxas all about the clothes he had ruined in the past, and how this suit was no big deal. It made Roxas feel better and feel less heated, especially once Axel stood up and no longer hovered around his crotch.

By the time Axel had tugged at the suit jacket and pinned everything in place, and also made some alterations to make the business shirt sleeves shorter, Roxas’ arousal was gone, though his pulse still throbbed a little.

“I need you to take everything off again so I can hand sew it.” Axel stepped away from Roxas and looked over at the way the clothes sat against Roxas’ body.

Roxas’ previously placid heart jolted uncomfortably once more. “Ah… yeah, okay. Um… I’ll just… put these back on?” he motioned to his soiled things laying over by the sofa.

“Nah, don’t be silly. I ah… Oh, there’s a bathrobe you can use!” Axel’s brows raised and he went over to a door, opening it to reveal the bathroom. He came back in moments with a dark gray pile of fabric which must have been the bathrobe. “Here, see. You’ll be all warm and cozy. This thing is really soft.” He pressed it to his face, rubbing it against himself and smiled with eyes drifting shut.

Roxas thought Axel pretty cute. He looked away as Axel’s eyes sprang open again. “Lemme help you down,” he held out his hand. Roxas took it, carefully stepping back down to the carpeted floor where he then slowly slipped off the jacket, being careful not to stick himself with any of the pins, and to make sure none fell out. He handed it to Axel, draping it over the man’s outstretched arm.

“Thank you for going to all this trouble for me,” Roxas said, unbuttoning the business shirt and also carefully pulling it off.

“It’s honestly the least I can do. You won’t let me buy you a new suit so, yeah… you’re just lucky I can sew, or I’d definitely have dragged you out to go suit shopping,” Axel laughed and smiled and looked so happy.

It made Roxas smile too. A small part inside himself felt warm and fuzzy over being alone with Axel. He put the shirt onto Axel’s arm and, reluctantly, made a start on unbuckling the pants.

“How long will it take you to sew all these things?” He pushed his pants down, feeling very self-conscious as he stepped out of the pooling legs, exposing himself. He was glad he wasn’t wearing any embarrassing underwear today or the mortification would be worse.

“Hmm… an hour at most? It won’t be like a top tier job, but it should keep everything in place and together until you get back to your hotel room after the presentations. Just don’t do anything wild, okay?” Axel winked and grinned.

Roxas’ heart raced. He lay the pants on Axel’s arm and took the bathrobe from him, feeling attractive green eyes skimming over his chest as he slipped on the robe. Roxas covered himself and Axel hummed before he walked away, heading to the desk, but not before grabbing the sewing stuff off the bench.

“Make yourself comfortable. You can order room service if you want. My treat.”

Roxas went to the sofa and sat down, kicking up his legs under himself and put on the TV. 

It was a pretty pleasant time while Roxas waited for Axel to be done with the sewing. They talked about things—common interests; crime shows, sci-fi movies, music. Roxas ended up playing Axel a selection of music, which they bonded over. Axel cast glances at Roxas while he sewed, sitting at an angle so he was half facing the desk, and half facing Roxas. Roxas caught all the little side-eyeing and smiling looks because he didn’t stop staring at Axel for the majority of the time they spent talking.

Roxas felt this to be an exceptionally weird circumstance to be finding himself in, but he really liked it as well. What were the chances of him having a stupidly crazy infatuation with someone solely based on looks but to then also discovered that he also really _liked_ Axel… just from having spent two days with him? It was _insane_. Roxas really hated the idea of saying good-bye to him at the end of today, but that’s what would happen.

Those thoughts got shut off as Axel came back over to Roxas, holding out the clothes. “Ta-_da!_ Done. With still three hours to spare before we need to do our presentation. Nadja keeps messaging me asking where we are.”

Just then Axel’s phone chimed again, as did Roxas on the coffee table. Roxas sighed. “I did send her a text explaining everything and how we were progressing.”

“She’s just being a worry wart over nothing. Now c’mon, best we don’t make her worry any longer or she might send the police to check on us,” Axel said.

Roxas giggled, got up and with far more confidence disrobed. All the calm however washed away simply because of the small hum leaving Axel’s throat as the robe dropped to the floor. The butterflies danced again in Roxas’ stomach, throwing the rest of his body out of whack and causing tension and tingles and throbbing. He ignored it and took the shirt which Axel handed to him, pulling it on.

He hummed with satisfaction and surprise because the new makeshift arm cuffs sat where they were supposed to on him. “Oh wow.”

“Don’t be too excited just yet. Let’s see how everything else fits. And, well, clearly don’t take off the jacket because then everyone will see how butchered the shirt is,” Axel laughed.

Roxas found himself smiling warmly and took the pants from Axel, slipping them on. The hemline seemed great. Even the waist seemed to have been pulled in a little. He looked up at Axel, pleased and with appreciation.

“And lastly, this,” Axel handed over the suit jacket, and again it sat well. 

“Stand up on the bench for me again, so I can make any last minute adjustments and tweaks.”

Roxas went over and got up by himself. He looked at his side-profile in the mirror, admiring where everything sat and unable to believe that Axel had been able to pull this all off in under two hours. Meanwhile, Axel tugged and pulled at Roxas’ clothes, making sure everything hung how it was supposed to. He knelt down again before Roxas, checking the pants legs, and Roxas felt himself getting hot once more. He stared in the mirror, watching Axel while the man fiddled around with something around Roxas’ feet… and it went quite for some time, and was only interspersed with Axel also looking over at the mirror and meeting Roxas’ eyes, making Roxas blush and look away again… for a little while.

A clueless storm raged inside of Roxas. Did Axel _like_ him? Was he imagining the flirting? Was he _wishing_ the flirting? Well, he knew that he was wishing for it, yes. But was it _actually_ real?

Axel kept touching him, making him hot. It was going on for quite some time. “Is everything okay?” Roxas looked down eventually.

“Yeah, just fixing up some of the seam line and… well…” Axel leaned back from Roxas looking up at him, “Maybe I should loosen the waist again, unless you’re comfortable with how tight they sit.”

“No, it’s fine,” he smiled. “You all done now?”

Axel beamed back up at him, nodded, and rose. “Come look at yourself in the mirror. Tell me if you see anything off.” He held out his hand.

Roxas’ palms grew sweaty seeing Axel’s offer, but he took it and stepped down, taking a few steps closer to stand before the mirror. He looked himself over, turning from side to side. He looked at Axel standing just a little behind himself, smiling and looking proud of his handiwork. Roxas could see nothing wrong with the suit. Yes… if he looked closely, he could definitely see where Axel had done his magic, but for the uninitiated he figured no one would ever be the wiser. He turned around and grinned up at Axel.

“Thank you. This is so amazing and perfect. I can’t believe how amazing you are! I could just _kiss _you—” The smile instantly dropped from Roxas’ face and his hands flew to his mouth to shut himself up from saying anything even more embarrassing.

Axel sucked his lips for a moment before leaning in and, in a deep rumble, said, “Would you?”

“Huh?” Roxas breathed out, dumbstruck. His heart jackhammering in his chest from discomfort at what a complete fool he was making out of himself.

Axel smirked, sultry and enticing, his eyebrows rising as he said, “Kiss me.”

Axel’s breath brushed against Roxas’ lips. A tingling started in the depths of Roxas’ body. What was even happening right now? Was Axel teasing him? “I… I… I’m sorry I said that. I didn’t mean—”

“If you wanted to, I wouldn’t say no to it all. I’d _like_ you to kiss me, actually,” Axel’s voice sustained the low rumble, making Roxas tilt and lean in a fraction closer, like a lure. “I like you,” Axel continued, his face drawing ever closer.

Roxas looked up, barely able to let out a hum of appreciation at those honeyed words, with how entranced and enchanted he felt by Axel’s heavily-lidded eyes, and the warmth of the man’s hands as one slipped onto his waist, and went around to his back, while the other came to rest on the underside of his jaw, cupping, and tilting him up a little more.

“I’ve been thinking about you since our first day at this conference,” Axel kept saying, his breath caressing Roxas’ face now, their noses almost touching.

“You have?” Roxas managed to make words come out. His eyes flickered between green seductive eyes, and teasingly plump lips.

“Mmm,” Axel hummed, sucking a little on his bottom lip, making Roxas inhale a staggered breath of wanting desire. “You sit a row behind me, a few chairs down. I thought I was imagining your incredible blue eyes staring into me. Was I?” Axel husked, brushing his nose against Roxas’, stroking his very hot cheek with his thumb.

Axel’s touch stoked Roxas’ insides. He felt himself getting drawn ever further toward the point of no return. Axel’s touch, and scent, and breath acted as effectively as a truth serum on him. Denying his feelings and thoughts from the past few days never even entered his brain. “No,” he huffed breathlessly, “you weren’t imagining it. I want to kiss you so badly. I…” Roxas’ mouth hung open, he struggled against his words, against the desire in his chest. He breathed heavily, his heart keeping up its racing rhythm, his palms increasingly sweaty, and his lips hungering for Axel’s with all the desire of the last few days culminating in his inability to stop himself from saying, “I want to have your mouth all over me, your _hands_ all over me. Naked. And wet. And—” Axel’s warmth radiated. Roxas’ own heat prickled his skin, his groin ached, and stomach buzzed. He tiptoed and closed the fraction of space between them, locking them both into a kiss of grazing lips. 

Axel, with his arm around Roxas’ back, yanked him against his smoking-hot body. Roxas gasped against Axel, parting his lips and Axel slipped inside with his tongue. A slew of shivers raced up and down Roxas’ spine. He arched his back, melted into Axel’s arms completely, succumbing to the kiss. Their mouths formed a tight seal and their tongues lapped against each other, rubbed, tasted, _savored._

Axel sucked on Roxas, hummed into his mouth and pushed Roxas backward, guiding him the short distance to the bed. Axel kissed Roxas down against the mattress. They both shuffled fully onto the bed, not breaking their kissing, and then Roxas melted against the bedding as Axel’s hands rubbed against his body. A flurry of delight burst forth inside of Roxas and he tucked his hands against Axel’s chest, running them up and over shoulders, and forcing the suit jacket off.

Axel dipped his hips a little, grinding against Roxas, kissing him harder against the soft sheets, and hummed with grander satisfaction. Roxas brain, on autopilot, maneuvered his hands straight to Axel’s groin, rubbing him through his pants, to find Axel hot and hard. 

Axel groaned into Roxas’ mouth and ground his hips vigorously, stroking himself against Roxas’ hand and also stimulated and brushed against Roxas’ throbbing desire. 

Their kiss broke, Axel panted like a locomotive. “I know… I just got you _in_… your clothes. But… I want you… _out_ of them now.”

Roxas puffed and hummed and nodded, feeling utter giddy delight.

Axel’s face lit up and he frantically fiddled with the trouser buttons, whilst kissing Roxas’ mouth with desperation, as well as peppering kisses over Roxas’ jaw and neck. Roxas lifted his hips, assisting Axel in getting him naked, though Axel only got Roxas’ pants legs down to his knees before he frantically worked at unbuckling his belt and loosening his pants. Roxas watched, his heart racing and his blood rushing. He managed to get himself thinking straight enough to sit up and quickly undo the buttons on his jacket and shirt because he couldn’t afford to get another suit dirty.

“Good thinking,” Axel let out in a rusty chuckle and made to quickly undo his shirt as well, taking it off completely and flinging it off to the side somewhere.

A warmth tingled and inflated Roxas’ chest at the sight of Axel, bare-chested and his swollen cock poking out the top of his pushed down pants. Roxss grabbed for Axel around the shoulders, pulling him down against himself, feeling the heat of his skin, and feeling the brush of his fingers while they hungrily kissed each other.

Axel’s hips lifted a little and Roxas felt Axel’s fingertips brushing down his side, eliciting a slew of shivers and delighting moans from himself. And then Roxas _gasped_. Axel’s hand grasped both their cocks and rubbed their heads in a slow, measured way. Axel swept his thumb over Roxas' slit and along his frenulum, before suddenly giving short, full-length pumps. The hard heat, and the warmth of Axel’s pre-cum oozing against his own slickening shaft, felt incredible. Axel moaned and kissed him, while holding Roxas tight around his shoulders. Roxas felt safe and cared for, instead of cheap. 

Axel kept teasing their cocks, his hand rubbing their heads. He pushed the soft flesh of the tips of their penises together, his thumb sliding with ease now, thanks to their combined pre-cum.

Roxas clung to Axel’s shoulders, hugging him, canting his hips along with the fast rhythm of Axel’s pumping, and Roxas buried his nose in Axel’s hair, such an incredibly warm and spiced scent, making him heady and ready to shout his proclamations of eternal fealty and devotion, even though he didn’t know this man, but, “Fuck, if I don’t love you!”

Axel kept pumping them and purred before closing his mouth over Roxas’ for long, deep, sucking kisses. Keening sounds of high pleasure seeped out of their throats and into each other’s mouths. Axel’s hand-motion didn’t abate. Roxas’ heart thundered and heat and warmth spread through him. He sucked on Axel, fiercely, dug his nails into the other man’s back and jerked his hips up high, feeling his orgasm rush through his atoms as his release spluttered out of himself. He squeaked and Axel kept pumping, even harder and faster, his hand gliding with greater ease thanks to Roxas’ cum coating his palm and fingers.

Mere moments of Axel puffing ferociously, and kissing him heavily, passed before Roxas registered the shudder and extra warm heat shooting onto his stomach. Axel whimpered and kept pumping the both of them for an erratic second before he stopped. He pulled out of the kiss and slumped his forehead against the mattress, right next to Roxas’ head, catching his breath.

They gasped and rasped against each other's ears for a solid minute, without there being any other sound. Roxas felt incredible; tingly, relaxed, spent. His head swam, and everything was comfortably warm and numb. His limbs felt too heavy so he just lay there, unable to release Axel from the hug he had caught the man in, and he felt rather happy about it.

It took a little while longer before they found their words and voices. Axel started first; chuckling. Roxas followed suit with a titter.

“Fuck me, Roxas. We just had sex,” Axel muttered with delight lacing his words.

Roxas huffed, a little embarrassment stirring. “I really like you,” he said, his cheeks glowing hot.

Axel hummed, rolled his head to the side a little to give Roxas a cheeky smirk and said, “I thought you said you loved me, hm?” 

Roxas’ ruddy cheeks felt hotter. “I… that was… I’m sorry? I didn’t mean it,” he said hastily.

“That’s fine,” Axel rumbled and chuckled, melting Roxas’ fleeting panic and caused him to smile. Axel continued, “Bit too early for love, but as I said, I like you too,” Axel raised himself off Roxas slowly, sitting up, and looking down at their spent cocks and Roxas’ cum-coated stomach, as well as his own hand. “I like you a whole awful lot, actually.”

Roxas flushed with excitement and watched Axel raise his hand, turning a sultry gaze onto him and saying, “I’d like to take you out on a date.” Axel licked his fingertips clean.

Roxas shivered, a tight knot forming in his stomach. He could hardly believe this was really happening, but he also wasn’t going to let the chance go to waste. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Axel smiled in pure happiness. "Good. Tonight, after we finish the conference?" 

"Tonight? I have a three-hour trip back home."

"You live in Turmont, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm from Ardale. We can head over together, have a nice meal somewhere between our cities that's convenient for the both of us."

Roxas grinned widely and nodded. He liked the sound of that.

Axel leaned back down, using his clean hand for support and pressed a small peck to Roxas’ lips, before capturing Roxas’ bottom lip and sucking on it a little and then pulling off, sitting back up. He looked down at Roxas, smiling ever so softly but Roxas saw the smile waver a fraction.

His slightly frantic stare must have tipped Axel off to his worry because he said, “I have a confession to make and I hope it won’t make you think the worst of me.”

Roxas got a sinking feeling. He tenses a bit. “I won’t know until you tell me.”

“Okay, so... I was actually waiting for you to come out of the room.”

“Waiting for me?”

“Yeah, I wanted to bump into you and ask you to play hooky with me for a bit and come out for breakfast somewhere.” Axel gave a tight smile. “Is that bad?”

Roxas’ eyes went wide and he blinked rapidly. “What? You were waiting for me?”

Axel nodded, a sheepish smile stretching across his face. “Yeah, I told you… I like you. I noticed you seemed to leave for, I assume a toilet or smoke break around ten each day, so I thought this was my last chance to get up the nerve to ask you to come out with me.”

That touched Roxas’ hear. “Really? You… planned the whole thing?”

“Well,” Axel laughed a little, scratching at his neck, “I didn’t mean to get the coffee all over you. Maybe _drop_ it on the floor at best and be like, ‘Oh hey, Roxas. So nice to see you, you wanna come with me and get another coffee?’” He still looked sheepish, his cheeks dusting over a little.

Roxas bit back a smile, but it was a rather pathetic attempt at hiding it. “I kind of wish you hadn't ruined my su—”

“I’ll still pay for the dry cleaning. You can send me the bill.”

Roxas huffed out a little and smiled softly. “Or maybe you could just pay for the next three dinners?”

Axel’s eyes widened and he beamed. “You’re not mad?”

“No,” Roxas shook his head. “I’m glad you got me alone. I didn’t have the guts to ask you out.”

A loud laugh burst out of Axel. He scooped Roxas up in a tight hug and nuzzled his neck. “God, I’m so glad too. I’ll happily take you out and pay for the next three dates, and more, honestly,” Axel pulled back a bit, looking down at Roxas and bursting into giggles.

The laughing infected Roxas. He tittered along. “What’s so funny?

“Nothing. I just totally didn’t expect to fall for anyone coming to a work conference.”

Roxas giggled a little harder. “I thought you said it was too early to be falling for each other.”

Axel hummed, smiling brightly. “Well, maybe we’re destined to do things the weird way around with each other. I’d usually need three dates before I even kiss anyone. Now you’ll think I’m super easy.”

“Aren’t you?” Roxas teased.

“I think I _am_ for you.”

"I'm glad you are," Roxas giggled and his heart warmed even further.

Axel smiled, softness an adore on his face. He ran his finger through their collective spunk and said, "I could stay with you like this all day but I do think we should really get back."

Roxas jolted a little with the realization. “Oh yeah, shit we should.”

"Let me clean you up first. You can use the shower."

"Thank you." Roxas smiled up at him and watched Axel get off, leave for the bathroom and come back with a hand towel to wipe him off with. He lovingly scooped the spunk off Roxas, making sure to get none of it onto Roxas’ clothes and then let him go take a shower while Axel tidied up the bed and all his sewing things.

Roxas basked in the warm water and surreal feelings. He came back out dressed in the suit, which Roxas found to be a profound marvel of a genius creation, and then he was greeted by Axel hugging and kissing him, which melted the residual weirdness away. 

He decided that this conference had been one of the best things he ever attended, and he went downstairs hand in hand with Axel to do the presentation and get their certificates. But even if Roxas didn't get it, he was in possession of something much more significant and important in his life.

_____❤_____

* * *

_ **~cream pudding** _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. It's pretty silly and it was _supposed_ to be a drabble but when it started exceeding 5k I gave up on containing it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
